1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an information acquiring device, an information playback device, an information acquiring method, an information playback method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Related Art
In recent years, with respect to devices for acquiring information, such as imaging devices like digital cameras or digital video cameras, technologies that incorporate a function suitable for imaging under water have been in progress. For example, JP 6-67277 A discloses a camera that includes a water pressure sensor that detects a water depth, and records water depth data in performing image capturing and image data in association with each other. The water depth data is one of information that reminds a user of a situation in the image capturing when the user enjoys the captured image data some time later.